Kayjay1025
Kayjay1025 or Kayjay is a Driver on this Wiki! She is the creater of many things on this Wiki! Things about Kayjay Appearance I am a Brair Beauty twin, but I don't have hair coloring, and I have more golden hair. Friends Well I think these people are my friends... Cerise (CeriseKitty3030, I don't really know how we became friends, but it happened), Shiplover (ShipLover101, Shiplover is a mystery too), Grimm Master (Grimm Master, Poem is the reason), Sabine (SabineOfTheForce, I would say RP), Jade (Jade-the-Tiger, Deviant Art), Amaze (The Amazing AmaZeMenTS, I guess DeviantArt), and Vin (Vintage poseur, maybe it's because I keep begging to RP with her and make our OCs friends), Roybel (RoybelGirl, she is just so nice). I kinda wish that I was friends with Scythe, Mamo, JK, and Regan My OCs Royals * Kaly Dream, daughter Princess Rose from "Princess Rose and the Golden Bird" * Opal Snowflake, daughter of a snowflake fairy in "The Nutcracker" * Pierce Savior, son of a King and Queen (but is destiny to be the next prince in "Princess Rose and the Golden Bird" * Trixie Spells, daughter of a Witch and Wizard * Ellie Sister, daughter of Alice's elder sister in "Alice in Wonderland" * Sally Child, daughter of the Child from "The Emperor's New Clothing" * Warren Solider, son of any tale needing a Solider * Sofia Brother, daughter of one of the older brothers from "The Princess on the Glass Hill" Rebels * Juliet Witch, niece of the Witch in "Princess Rose and the Golden Bird" * Clover Spring, daughter of a flower fairy in "Thumbelina" * Tristan Boots, son of Boots from " The Princess on the Glass Hill" * Hillary Glass, daughter of The Princess from "The Princess on the Glass Hill" * Lunette Ocean, daughter of a mermaid from "The Little Mermaid" * Hagabah Hopperson, niece of the Grasshopper from "The Ant and the Grasshopper" * Billy Baker, son of the baker from "The Gingerbread Man" *Sofia Brother and Mia Brother Mia Brother, daughter of one of the older brothers from "The Princess on the Glass Hill" Roybels * Xavier Witch, son of a Witch and Wizard * Bella Bear, daughter of Baby Bear from "Goldilocks and the Three Bears" * Amanda Orabelle, destined to be the next Princess in "The Little Mermaid" * Bea Trader, daughter of the Old Man from "Jack and the Beanstalk" Future OCs * Eda Ozgate, daughter of the Guardian of the Gates in "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz" * Classic Charming, daughter of one of the many King Charmings, from any tale that needs a Princess Charming * Tamara Wing, daughter of a Winged Monkey in "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz" * Belinda Mussman, daughter of the first blind mouse in "Three Blind Mice" Pets * Goldie * Tiny Dancer * Bloom * Pearl Clubs * Rose Petal Garden Club * The Storybook Singers Diaries * Kaly Dream's Diary * Juliet Witch's Diary * Clover Spring's Diary * Opal Snowflake's Diary Episodes * Clover's Shopping Spree * Just Try to Trick Trixie Episodes Transcripts * Clover's Shopping Spree/Transcript * Just Try to Trick Trixie/Transcript Books and Fanfics * The Love of a Mermaid * Puppy Love Ships Kalierce (Kaly Dream x Pierce Savior) They love each other, no matter what! or Annaroy (Annabelle Rose x Roy Prince) it is pretty much the same ship, but Annabelle is perfect with Roy! Muffur (Muffy Muffington x Arthur Junne) Once they got to know each other, they knew they were feeling love! Merorge (Merma Golden x George Golden Apples) Merma isn't just a dream! Wake up and smell the ocean! Skyilly (Skylar Sugar x Billy Baker) Come on Billy... Skylar isn't just a henchwoman Hillstan (Hillary Glass x Tristan Boots) So playful together! Warette (Lunette Ocean x Warren Solider) A Mermaid who wants to save herself and a hero who wants to save her Cloiver (Clover Spring x Xavier Witch) My first ship... IT IS BEAUIFUL! Trivia * She wants to get one of her OCs to get Charcter of The Month, but then again who doesn't want that * Her favorite holiday is Halloween * She has one pet, a golden. Category:Driver